Summer Breeze
by sessha-chan
Summary: sidestory to Blood and Circumstance .ch5. Kagome and Yoko, expecting their first child, meet someone Kagome had thought didn't exist. seems their child will have 2 grandmas after all! also an update on what Kurama is up to and a hint at some future funnes


**Summer Breeze (a Sidefic)**

**Sessha-chan**

Yoko smiled as he watched the blossoms float through the wind, dancing their way to the ground. He ran his fingers through Kagome's long black hair as she slept, her head resting on his lap. The shrine was quiet today as it usually was on a weekday afternoon that wasn't a holiday.

Kagome sighed and turned her head closer to his massaging fingers. She seemed to be drifting off more often lately, now that she was pregnant with their first child.

Kit.

Child.

Hanyou.

Yoko didn't care. She was his, the child was his, what else mattered?

Kagome's hand clutched tighter at his shirt hem and she smiled in her sleep, almost as if she was sensing his train of thought. She was always like that, more so now that they had been Mated. Always so aware.

Something tickled Yoko's senses. The aura was very familiar, and friendly.

"So, Yoko-kun, this is where you've set up house,"

"Hello mother,"

He looked up into the golden eyes of his mother. She had not changed over the years since he had last seen her. She still looked about twenty, her slight build adding to the youthfulness of her appearance.

"What are you doing here?" He did not mean to sound rude but he had not expected to see her visiting a human shrine.

"Well, when you sent word that you were Mating and you didn't bring the lucky vixen by I was wondering what had become of you. I have to admit Yoko-kun, that your Mating a human was a surprise," she settled herself down beside her son.

"It wasn't planned, if that's what you were wondering,"

"Kitsune Matings rarely are," she smiled a little.

"She's a miko, you know," Yoko commented, still running his hand through Kagome's hair.

"I can tell. How are you doing?"

"Well. Living in the Ningenkai doesn't bother me and the shrine defenses are keyed to malicious intent and not youki," he explained. He was truly impressed with the security system that Kagome had set up. It showed her accepting heart in that it allowed both human and youkai to enter. And to tune it to a certain emotion or thought was difficult indeed.

"Is she truly that skilled? To be able to tune her wards like that?"

Yoko nodded and smiled down at his mate. "Kagome created the Barrier when she wasn't even twenty. Tuned wards are nothing to her,"

"She? She created the Barrier of Worlds?" His mother looked surprised. "But that was created over five hundred years ago and she's human,"

"Trust me mother, I know. It's a long story but it's not mine to tell right now. You'll have to wait until Kagome wakes so she can tell you herself,"

"Tell who what?" Kagome muttered. Yoko craned around so he could look into her face.

"You're up," he stated.

"Mmm," she scrunched her face up in a muffled yawn.

"Feel up to sitting?" Kagome nodded and Yoko helped her pull herself upright. The very pregnant miko ran her fingers through her hair, trying to gain some order in the chaos.

"Oh, hello," She said when she spotted their guest. Then she paused, looking between Yoko and the woman. "You look very familiar,"

Yoko and the woman smiled, "Kagome, meet my mother,"

Kagome blinked. What? "I don't know you had a mother. Well, that is, you never said anything so I just assumed that…"

"It is good to meet you, Kagome-chan," Said Yoko's mother.

"I have a mother-in-law?" Kagome scooted as best she could around her husband's legs and threw her arms around her newfound mother-in-law. "This is awesome! It's so nice to meet you!" she gushed.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl who's stole my little thief's heart, too,"

"Kagome!" They were interrupted by a call from the house.

"Yes momma?" Kagome called back, releasing her hold on Yoko's mother.

"Could you give us a hand in here? Souta-kun needs some help with the archive protections,"

"Coming! Please excuse me," she bowed to Yoko's mother and turned to her husband, "Yoko, help me up please,"

Yoko stood, pulling his Mate up with him and watched as she waddled elegantly away from the shade of the giant goshinboku to the family house. She looked so beautiful, smiling as brightly as the sun, so very obviously pregnant and still looking as innocent as the day he had met her.

"She seems sweet,"

"She has a terrible mean streak,"

"And you don't?"

"Well, I'm a Kitsune," Yoko shrugged, leaning back against the goshinboku.

"And from what I've heard about your Kagome she's got a kitsune son that works under Sesshoumaru-sama," his mother tossed back.

"True," he nodded, "Have you also heard she's Sesshoumaru-sama's adopted sister?"

"She is?"

"If she isn't," he muttered while rubbing the back of his head, "you should tell Sesshoumaru-sama that,"

"Oh?"

"What? You don't think that him and Shippou just let me waltz off with Kagome, did you? That would have been hard, even for a thief of my skill. That and Kagome would have gone right back to them to try to explain why I would do such a thing," he sighed. She would too.

"You'd let her escape?" she hitched an eyebrow up almost into her hairline.

"Could I stop her? When she puts her mind to it Kagome's almost unstoppable,"

"Tell me,"

The afternoon passed on peacefully. Yoko related the tale of how he had met Kagome and her family, their travels together and their vaguely unorthodox courtship. He nodded absently to a few visitors wandering around the shrine, most of his attention drawn back into the past. His mother listened intently as the tale was recounted her respect for the little human girl rising.

"So," she murmured, "That's the story on how that happened. I had heard rumors, but nothing more,"

"Yes, that's what happened. And since Kagome can't stand living in the Makai for extended periods here we opted to live with her family so she could take care of the shrine," he smiled and shrugged, "After all, she is the resident miko and her brother is still learning to cope with the aftereffects of his abduction,"

"I guess it would be hard for a miko to withstand the constant pressure of youki," she nodded slowly. "She has a nice shrine here,"

"Yes. I didn't even have to do much to improve the gardens when we Mated. Her ambient aura is enough to leech away any pollution from the areas she frequents,"

"Impressive,"

"Indeed,"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence listening to the singing birds high above in the branches of the goshinboku.

"Is it always so peaceful here?"

"Usually,"

"Ah,"

"Yoko!" Kagome called from the house, "Is your mother staying for dinner?"

Yoko turned to his mother, "Well?"

"If you'll have me," she smiled, calling back. Kagome smiled and headed back into the house. "What's she making? I don't recognize the scent,"

Yoko sniffed the air, "Looks like she and her mother are making nikujaga,"

"Nikujaga? Sounds wonderful,"

"Okay! Dinners ready!" Kagome called.

* * *

"So, Kagome, tell me about yourself,"

"Hm? Me? What's there to tell? I'm a miko who managed to wheedle your son into marriage," Kagome said, blushing a little.

"Oh, Kagome," Yoko's mother sighed, looking no little bit exasperated, "Yoko has told me some of your tale but not how it all began. I don't want to pry but I have to admit that I'm sorely interested,"

"My tale? Oh. Yoko told you about the barrier, didn't he?" Kagome frowned. "That man."

"Yes, he did. Now I'm curious,"

Kagome shot Yoko a glare. He smirked at her over the top of his book. "Well, where to begin. I suppose you should know that I used to be able to travel back in time,"

"Used to?"

"I sealed to portal I used. But while I was in the past I met some wonderful people,"

"Like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, and Shippou-chan and Miroku-sama as well. I adopted Shippou-chan when he was still very little and Miroku-sama taught me how to channel my mikoki. Before that I had had very little training. Sesshoumaru-sama taught me the art of war and combat after he adopted me as his sister,"

"Why would he do that?"

"Hm? Well, his excuse was that it was not safe for an unattached female to be wandering around alone in a male dominated world without powerful male relatives. Since I didn't have any he decided to adopt me. Necessity, my foot," she snorted and popped a cracker into her mouth. "Well, after that things happened that I don't really want to talk about and I got more powerful. I created the Barrier of Worlds in return for the soul of a certain hanyou to be chained and bound for eternity, or until it faded from existence, whichever happened first," she scowled darkly still munching on her crackers.

"Although I think you got the better end of the deal, Kagome," Yoko commented.

"True. Naraku can rot for what he did."

"Naraku?"

"Don't ask me. Yoko knows, but I don't want to go into it again," Kagome shoved the pain filled memories down, not wanting to look weak. Yoko snaked his hand around hers and squeezed it reassuringly. She shot him a thankful look before continuing, "So when I came back for Souta-kun's birthday he managed to get kidnapped. Fate hates me sometime, you know. Well, that's when I met Kurama and Yoko. I met Kurama first, a sweet boy. I don't know how he managed that with this lecher in his head the whole time,"

"Hey!" Yoko protested. Kagome just looked at him.

"What? You're the one who almost got trounced for trying to kiss me when Shippou-chan was around. And if Sesshoumaru didn't have as much control as he does you wouldn't have lasted as long as it took me to marry you,"

"Sure I would have. It just would have been even more interesting," Yoko purred, grinning.

"Dangerous you mean," Kagome scowled some more.

"Like I said: interesting," Yoko's mother laughed at her son's antics. Kagome huffed.

"Well, if you had been that stupid I never would have let you marry me,"

"I would have talked you into it," He sounded so sure of himself.

"And if you couldn't?"

"I would have stolen you," Oh, the battle was on!

"You seem so sure you could keep me after you've stolen me. Aren't you getting just a little cocky?"

"Shall we test that?" his hand wandered up her thigh. Kagome squeaked, turned bright red and sprung to her feet with a speed that someone as pregnant as her just simply should not possess.

"Yoko! You're mother's right here!" she exclaimed.

"Is she?" he acted surprised, "Why so she is! Hello mother, how are you doing? Could you please excuse us? Kagome and I need some time alone,"

"What!" Kagome backed away from her advancing husband. He swept her off her feet and carried her to their room, ignoring her very loud, and sometimes physical, protesting. "Put me down!"

* * *

"Hello Hiei. What brings you here?" Yoko said quietly, trying not to wake his sleeping Mate.

"Hn. Fox, just thought you might find it interesting to know what your human side has been up to," Hiei commented offhandedly, ignoring the morning after situation he had walked in on with practiced ease.

"Oh?" the silver kitsune propped himself up on one arm to listen.

"Seems he's found a way to turn himself into a female,"

Yoko was shocked. "A female? Why?"

"I think you rubbed off on him in more ways than he knows,"

"Kurama's a girl?" Kagome murmured into her pillow, half awake, "No wonder I wasn't attracted to her,"

This got Yoko laughing.

"No love, Kurama's not a girl, trust me on that," he stroked her hair.

"Good. Had me worried," she buried her head deeper into her pillow.

"Hn. He's sure female enough right now," Hiei smirked.

"How did he manage that?" Yoko asked.

"A new form of ki manipulation he found on the sub-world he landed in. Seems the boy he's traveling with developed the move back when he was a kid and used it to get past perverted old men,"

Yoko stared at Hiei. "So this boy taught it to Kurama? Why?"

"Seems the boy has your perverse curiosity, Fox,"

"Well, you have to admit that the concept is intriguing," he grinned.

Kagome shot upright. "No! You can't turn into a girl too!" she grabbed hold of Yoko's long silver hair and tugging. "You're not allowed to turn into a girl on me! I don't wanna be married to a girl!" she bawled, hormones kicking in. Yoko rolled his eyes and looped an arm around her body, hauling her closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn into a girl. I'll leave that to Kurama," he grinned evilly.

"What's his…her? What's Shiori-san going to think?" She panicked, pulling away.

"Shiori doesn't need to know, Kagome,"

"But her son's a girl!"

"Why so he is. Bet he's having a hard time. Us guys, we don't know a thing about what a girl needs. Why don't you pack him some things and Hiei can take it with him next time he stops by," Yoko suggested. Kagome brightened considerably, her mind diverted.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do that!" and with that she hopped out of bed, figuratively speaking of course since she can't do any hopping in her currant condition, and started racing around their room. Yoko and Hiei watched her for a few minutes, both wondering when she was going to notice that she was clad only in a bra, an undone button up dress shirt she had filched from Yoko's side of the closet and a pair of boxer shorts, also from Yoko's wardrobe. The whole ensemble only accented her pregnant condition. She wasn't noticing.

"So," Yoko tore his eyes away from his mate. "Other than the fact that Kurama is now sporting a female body, what else can you tell me?"

"The boy who taught him how to turn into a woman has Chitose sealed inside him,"

Yoko blinked, shocked, "Chitose? Why?"

"Apparently she attacked their village and couldn't be stopped until some fool decided to seal her into a newborn child. What they didn't know was that one of their Shinobi had killed off her kits,"

"That's awful!" Kagome cried, tears filling her blue eyes. She clutched an unopened package of pads to her chest as she sniffled in miserable sympathy.

"Anyway," Hiei went on, slowly getting used to her moodiness, "Kurama has hired himself out as a mercenary of sorts and had taken the boy, Naruto, as well to track down this Orochimaru. Chitose had claimed Blood Vengeance,"

"Makes sense," Yoko nodded. Kagome was confused.

"What's Blood Vengeance?"

"Hm? Blood vengeance is an old part of youkai tradition. If someone has taken the life or lives of those that are dear to you, you can call Blood Vengeance. It essentially means that you have dibs on putting his head on a platter,"

"Oh, okay then," She smiled and turned back to her job. Both youkai just shook their heads.

"Is Koenma any closer to find a way to bring him back?" Yoko whispered. Hiei shook his head. "I've been looking through the scrolls here, but so far…"

"I need to make a list," Kagome said.

"How much longer until?" Hiei nodded towards Kagome who was scribbling notes down on a scrap piece of paper.

"Only a couple of months. Three I think. Youkai usually carry for twelve months and humans nine. Hanyou due dates are tricky,"

"Ah. Is your mother still here?"

"I'd expect so. Kagome didn't exactly answer all of her questions last night,"

"Like you even let me," she grumbled.

"Well, she's waiting for you outside," and with that Hiei disappeared from their room.

"Go talk to your mother, Yoko-kun," Kagome ordered, brandishing her pencil at him to reinforce her command.

"Yes dear," he slid out of bed, making Kagome blush. "Do you want me to greet her like this? Or perhaps a different outfit?"

Kagome threw the pencil at him. The pervert.

* * *

Short. Cute. Pointless. Read Blood and Circumstance. this is only a sidestory!


End file.
